This invention relates to pillows or cushions, and more particularly to a pillow or cushion for therapeutic use.
The legs of a person lying in a supine, or sidelying, position are generally out of alignment with the person""s back and spine. This is commonly caused by the fact that a person""s back and legs slope downward from a high point near the hips when the person lies in a supine position. Pillows, cushions, and other support devices are used to separate a person""s legs, and slightly elevate the upper leg to bring the legs into proper alignment with the person""s back. Conventional head pillows have often been used to separate a person""s legs for this purpose. In addition, other pillows have been specially designed to serve this purpose as well.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a pillow having a pivoting butterfly design affording movement of the pillow components between a closed position and a splayed open position. This convertible features provides a versatile pillow that can be used for a variety of purposes. The pillow can be used to support and align a person""s head, elevate a person""s legs, space a person""s legs, or perform a variety of similar functions.
In one embodiment, the pillow includes two cushions that are pivotably interconnected by a hinge element. The hinge element interconnects the pillows near the end of each cushion, and the cushions may pivot between an open position and a closed position. Each cushion has a hinge end at the end of the cushion near the hinge element, a connecting end located at the end of the cushion opposite the hinge end, and a middle portion between the hinge end and the connecting end.
The cushions each have a relatively flat inner surface and a curved contoured outer surface that each extend the length of the cushion. The contoured surface projects away from the inner surface near the hinge end and connecting end and forms two peaks on each cushion. Between the peaks, the contoured surface curves inward back toward the inner surface and forms a concave groove near the middle portion of each cushion. Relatively flat lateral faces extend along the sides of the cushions, and are bordered by the inner surface and the contoured surface.
A cover encases the cushions, and contours to the shape of the cushions. The cover is removable and has a resealable slot through which the cushions may be inserted or removed. The slot extends across the portion of the cover adjacent the inner surfaces of the cushions. A zipper is preferably used to open and close the slot. Attachment elements are located near each end of the slot adjacent the connecting ends of the cushions. The attachment elements are preferably hook and loop fasteners, and secure the connecting ends of the cushions to one another to hold the pillow in a closed position.
As mentioned above, the pillow is pivotable between an open position and a closed position. When the pillow is in the open position, the pillow extends lengthwise such that the connecting ends are separated and located at opposite ends of the pillow, and the hinge ends are adjacent to one another near the center of the pillow. When the pillow is in the closed position, the pillow folds back upon itself and the inner surfaces of the cushions face each other. The hinge ends are adjacent to one another at one end of the pillow, and the connecting ends are adjacent to one another at the opposite end of the pillow.